


Disciple of the Paths

by KitsuneBi22



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Force Bond (Star Wars), Multi, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7298836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneBi22/pseuds/KitsuneBi22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What a different start can do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disciple of the Paths

It was a day like any other. Obi-Wan was meditating in the ship’s floor that had belonged to his master years ago. In deep contact with the Force, he hoped to reach the Arkanis system soon to find out what was his new journey. As a Disciple of the Paths, in accordance with the will of force, whatever experience along the way causes them to arrive at their destination stronger. It does not change the fact that he was curious: “Why is my journey taking me to the outer circle? Why Tatooine? There is not much there besides sand and moisture farms. But if the Force wants me there that’s where I’m going.” were his certain thoughts when he left his meditative state.

The ship’s controls gave notice that he was leaving hyperspace. Above the planet, Obi-Wan could feel the strong presence of an untrained sensitive. “An apprentice. The force is gifting me with an apprentice.” He was ecstatic, after the death of his old master he felt lonely. Master Aanbidding, was already old when he found him in Stewjon when I was 4 years old. My family had died in an accident and I was too old to be accepted by the jedi, Mestre Aanbidding was my salvation. He became more than just a teacher to me, he became the grandfather I never had. He was a patient man, always with a life lesson to teach. Be on moral or fight. And he knew how to fight very well for a man his age. He had lost count of how many times he kissed the ground during their training. It was a lesson in humility. When I asked what was the name of fighting style my teacher said it was called the Stones of the Road. It was composed of old styles called Karate, Kung Fu, Aikido and Capoeira. But what really made the training so interesting was learning to use the power of wings. Wings made of force coming out of his back and allow him to fly. A freedom that had no equal.

Out of his memories, Obi-Wan follow the path indicated by the force and landed on one of the cities on the planet. Trusting that the force would indicate the right way, he started walking in one direction at random. In the end it came to what looked like a store with several mechanical parts in the storefront. Inside lay even more. There was a boy who appeared to be about four years old that seemed to be radian force how strong was his presence. Before he could talk to the boy, a Toydarian appeared from the back room. 

\- What you want?- was the rude greeting. 

\- What can you tell me about this boy?- Obi-Wan got down to business, it was obvious that he needed to be direct in this situation. 

The littler one looked at him with fear.

\- What, littler Ani, he is my slave as is his mother. Why do you want to know? You want to buy him? 

\- Him and his mother.

\- Humm. They have served me well… How much do you plan to offer for them? 

\- How much do you want?

After some heated negotiations, Obi-Wan left the store with the little Anakin to fetch his mother. When they got there, he explained to the two who he was and that he was freeing them. He also asked Shimi, Anakin’s mother, permission to train him to be a Disciple of the Paths. He explained that the Disciples were similar to the jedi, only with fewer restrictions. Anakin was enthusiastic about the idea of having wings. 

The next day, they queried whether if there was any moisture farm they could buy. Obi-Wan explained that the force did not want them to leave Tatooine for now, then they needed a place to live. They found one close to a family called Lars, a father and his son. That would be good for Anakin to have a friend near his age who lived near. Mr. Lars seemed to be a good person and the looks he was trading with Shimi were encouraging. 

Years passed and the family Kenobi-Skywalker-Lars was living happy, when the force started blowing winds of change. A silver ship landed near their home. Obi-Wan and Anakin could feel the presence of a force sensitive inside and something different… The years together have made clear that the bond between them was of a different nature from the bond between Obi-Wan and Master Aanbidding. Their bond was a soul bond, but they feel that something was missing. 

Two hours later and Obi-Wan was ready to break the jaw of the jedi. It was obvious that he believed that being a jedi master he knew more than anyone else. Especially those who were not force sensitive. All the Disciples of the Paths restricted their presence as a constant control exercise, so Master Jinn could not feel Obi-Wan presence. Anakin had not yet perfected this technique and Master Jinn had the impression that he was the only one with the ability to touch the force. It was obvious that he wanted to usurp his apprentice and the control that Obi-Wan was exercising to control his very presence was beginning to fail. Cliegg and Shimi were concerned about their children. Because that’s what they were. Obi-Wan, Anakin and Owen were ther sons and woe those who say the opposite. Owen was a little confused and Anakin was getting worried about what he was feeling through the bond. Ultimately, Obi-Wan control snapped and his wings exploded on his back in a display of anger and territorialism.

\- No one will steal my apprentice! Anakin is a Disciple of the Paths no matter how much you try to sell the idea of being jedi for him. He is not going anywhere without our parents consent. So stop pretend that they are not here!!!!! - was the roar that Obi-Wan gave.

\- I’m sorry, that was not my intention. – was Qui-Gon reply. 

\- Well, you know what they say about good intentions… - Cliegg commented harmlessly. 

\- Calm down, Obi. He will not steal me from you. I’m not going anywhere without you. – Anakin said, climbing on his lap to give him a hug taking due care with his wings. 

\- Thank you, Anakin. – Obi-Wan returned the hug putting the wings around them. - Well, master jedi. Let me introduce myself again: my name is Obi-Wan Kenobi and I am a Master of the Paths. About your problem with the ship I can buy the parts you need. In return you take me and my apprentice to Coruscant. I have a very important message to give to master Yoda. 

\- I can pass the message to him if you want. – Qui-Gon said hoping to save the situation. 

\- That will not be necessary. Mom, dad, we have to go. Master Aanbidding said only I could deliver this message to Master Yoda and I can’t leave Anakin here. 

\- Vere well, son. Be careful and come back. – Cliegg said.

Preparations made, Qui-Gon returned to the ship to tell the queen that they got the pieces and they would have two additional passengers. The queen did not care and was looking forward to meeting other type of force sensitive. When Obi-Wan and Anakin arrive on the ship with the necessary parts, they are directed to introduce themselves to Queen. They could feel the force was stirred, and the bond between them was moving. After the presentations, they were directed to a room by one of the handmaids. Her name was Padme and they finally felt the bond between them extending her. They were complete at last.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't decided if I will extend this universe... humm decisions, decisions...


End file.
